


Recuerdos evaporados

by N_Loony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Loony/pseuds/N_Loony





	Recuerdos evaporados

**[POV Molly]**

El fuego chisporroteaba con parsimonia en la vieja chimenea del salón. En el lugar, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del fuego lamiendo la madera y el crujir de la mecedora. Molly chasqueaba las agujas de punto creando una nueva bufanda para los regalos de Navidad, tal y como hacía por aquellas fechas desde hacía ya casi cincuenta años. Sus hijos ya habían montado sus vidas y sus nietos estaban ya casi acabando Hogwarts y consiguiendo sus primeros trabajos, cosa de la que estaba muy orgullosa. En realidad, estaba orgullosa de lo que Arthur y ella habían construido juntos. Llevaban ya juntos ochenta años. Parecía una locura, pero había amado a Arthur desde el primer día que se vieron en Hogwarts. Aquella época le parecía lejana, como si fuera de otro mundo. Pero aún lo tenía grabado en su memoria como si fuera ayer. A pesar de que los años habían pasado por él, aún veía a aquél joven risueño de ojos azules con los mechones rojizos alborotados. Aquél joven al que se le iluminaba la mirada con cualquier cacharro muggle y como niño pequeño, lo guardaba como tesoro preciado en el trastero. Era una manía que a la mujer no le gustaba, pero le daba igual. Si Arthur era feliz, eso le bastaba. Observó por la ventana a un anciano regando un pequeño jardín. No pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, haciendo latir el amor que sentía por él. Su sonrisa se borró cuando, de repente, el hombre cayó de bruces al suelo, derramando la regadera.

\- ¡Arthur! -gritó, levantándose y notando todas sus articulaciones crujir-. ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda! -la mujer avanzó apoyada en un andador lo más rápido que pudo. Salió al jardín y se acercó a su marido. No, no se había ido, sólo se había desmayado. Convocó un patronus y avisó a todos sus hijos con urgencia. Un hilo plateado salió de la punta de su varita y voló hacia el atardecer. El nudo se instaló en su garganta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera nada grave.

**[POV Arthur]**

Llevaba muchos años jubilado del ministerio, pero no por ello se aburría. Ahora tenía más tiempo para cacharrear con sus cosas muggles, para ver crecer a sus nietos (y también a algún bisnieto que venía también en camino) y sobre todo para pasar más tiempo con Molly. Habían pasado unos setenta años desde su boda y todavía seguía pensando en lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado, seguía viendo a la misma chica pelirroja y amable que había sido siempre a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo y ella necesitaba su andador. Le ayudó a sentarse en la mecedora y tras dejar una caricia en su hombro, sonrió y caminó hacia el jardín ayudado por su bastón. Debía regar las plantas, sobre todo los geranios, pues eran los favoritos de Molly y no quería que se secasen.

Fue a por la regadera, quería hacer aquello al estilo muggle. Llenó el recipiente en el grifo que había allí fuera y se acercó a los geranios despacio, estaban bastante bien cuidados por encargarse de ellos a diario.

Pero no llegó a las plantas porque a medio camino una de sus piernas, la derecha, perdió la fuerza y le hizo caer. No supo qué le había pasado hasta que se despertó en una cama que no era la suya. La habitación era muy blanca y muy iluminada, tras un vistazo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en San Mungo. A su derecha, Molly estaba sentada en una butaca sollozando y él estiró la mano para tomar la suya. O al menos lo intentó, pero su brazo derecho no respondía a lo que él quería. Frunció el ceño e intentó mover el izquierdo, cosa que hizo sin problemas. Miró de nuevo a su esposa y la llamó.

\- Cielo… -se encontraba demasiado confuso con lo sucedido-. ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó cuándo ella se le acercó y tomó su mano con la mano izquierda-. No puedo mover ni el brazo ni la pierna de este lado -explicó al ver que ella se extrañaba un poco. Sabía que estaría preocupada al decirle aquello.

**[POV Molly]**

Todo había pasado muy rápido. En cuestión de minutos, sus hijos Ronald y Percy junto a Harry estaban cogiendo a pulso a Arthur y metiéndolo en un Ford moderno. En cuestión de media hora, se encontraban en la zona de urgencias del hospital de San Mungo, donde varios sanadores se llevaron a Arthur a quirófano. La mujer miraba con cierta angustia a los médicos. "No se preocupe, puede esperar aquí", "su marido se recuperará" escuchaba una y otra vez. Sus voces contenían tranquilidad fingida y condolencia.

\- No hace falta que me traten como a un viejo fósil, hijo. Quiero estar junto a mi marido. -dijo con determinación, aguantando las lágrimas y la congoja. No iba a derrumbarse. La sentaron en un despacho de un médico al ser conscientes de que no iban a conseguir nada sacándola por la fuerza de los quirófanos. Molly esperó, retorciéndose las manos. Todo aquello le parecía surrealista. ¿Cómo podían haberse levantado aquella mañana con planes de ir a la verbena del pueblo y haber acabado en el hospital? No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Un señor con bata blanca se presentó como el doctor McGregor.

"Su marido se pondrá bien, señora Weasley, no se preocupe. No ha sufrido infarto alguno ni nada relacionado con el corazón." se sentó en la silla. La anciana notó las manos de sus hijos Ronald y Percy en sus hombros, en forma de apretón. Agarró una de aquellas manos con fuerza. "Su marido ha sufrido un ictus, más concretamente en la zona derecha del cuerpo. Quiere decir que esa parte ha dejado de funcionar. Hemos visto que se ha originado en el cerebro, no ha sido ningún nervio específico... Lo que hace todo más... Complicado"

Molly podía intuir que el médico elaboraba una respuesta adecuada para la situación. Agarró con más fuerza la mano de su hijo, buscando el apoyo necesario para no derrumbarse allí mismo. "Esto traerá problemas en un futuro, además de no poder mover el lado derecho..." Esta vez el hombre miró a los dos pelirrojos que escoltaban a su madre. "Puede degenerar en una pérdida de memoria a largo plazo, también es conocida como Alzheimer. No os puedo asegurar cuánto durará, si estará cerca o lejos, pero quiero que estéis preparados para lo que se avecina. Es normal que en ancianos que rozan los noventa años, estas enfermedades aparezcan. Lo siento mucho".

Ya está. Había soltado la bomba. El silencio reinó la estancia, dejando a flote las palabras del médico. Molly notó la realidad caer sobre sus propios hombros y, por primera vez, se sintió muy cansada y vieja. Su Arthur iba a perder la memoria. ¿Cuándo? A saber. Habían pasado por todo, habían aguantado hasta sus propios límites... Pero una nueva amenaza los acechaba, una amenaza que no podían combatir con varitas.

"¿Hay algún tratamiento para ello?" preguntó Percy, conmovido. "Lo hay, pero está en fase experimental. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el tratamiento perjudique más a su padre. Mucha gente suele llevar a los afectados de Alzheimer a clínicas mágicas especializadas." el hombre dejó sobre la mesa unos folletos donde salían dos ancianos saludando a la cámara. Molly frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Mi marido se queda en casa. No pienso abandonarlo. Lo cuidaré yo misma -sus palabras sonaban firmes. Había recuperado la firmeza tras la primera impresión. "Pero mamá, papá puede estar mejor cuidado en una..." empezó a decir Percy, pero ella le cortó. De ninguna manera iba a abandonar a Arthur-. He dicho que no. Puede que esté mal de la cadera, pero puedo cuidarle. Y no se discute más. Ahora, señor, me gustaría verlo -la mujer se levantó y cogió su andador, dirigiéndose a la salida-. Y no quiero ni una palabra de esto a vuestro padre. Se lo diré yo, y punto. -dicho aquello, salió al pasillo y fue a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y buscó la cama de su marido. En cuanto le vio, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sillón. Arthur estaba lleno de tubos y una máquina le medía las pulsaciones del corazón. Agarró su mano con fuerza y frunció los labios, dejando resbalar varias lágrimas.

\- Arthur... Por Merlín... -los sanadores del lugar la observaban, pero no sé acercaban a ella. Respetaban aquél momento de intimidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, asimilando la nueva lucha que se avecinaba sin descanso, implacable. De repente, notó una mano arrugada coger la suya. Se había despertado-. Hola mi amor... -susurró con una sonrisa, borrando el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te has... Desmayado mientras regabas los geranios...

**[POV Arthur]**

Los geranios, cierto. Al final no se habían regado ese día. Se disculpó por no haberlos regado, a lo que Molly le dijo que se dejase de tonterías, que le importaba más su bienestar que los geranios. Arthur le sonrió mirándola con cariño y besó el dorso de la mano de su esposa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras estaban allí-. ¿Me has traído tú sola? -apretó un poco la mano ajena-. Sabes que no tienes que forzar la cadera o irá a peor -le regañó, preocupado por ella-. ¿Ha venido el sanador? Quiero preguntarle cuando podré mover la pierna y el brazo. Tengo que ayudarte en ca… -dejó la frase a medio terminar al ver que Molly se echaba a llorar de nuevo. En ese momento lo supo, supo que no recuperaría la movilidad. En lugar de pensar en él, su primer pensamiento fue Molly. Estando así… ¿Cómo la ayudaría a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto? ¿O a sentarse en la mecedora? Alzó la mano para ponerla en la mejilla de la anciana y la acarició con suavidad. Por lo sucedido intuía que ella ya había hablado con el sanador correspondiente y estaba asustado por lo que podría suceder a continuación, pero no lo mostró. Debía ser fuerte por Molly, para que no se derrumbase de nuevo.

\- Cielo, ¿qué te ha dicho el sanador? -preguntó totalmente sereno, volviendo a tomar su mano y apretándola un poco. En ese momento entraron Percy, Ron y Harry en la sala. Los saludó sonriendo levemente, pero los tres traían también mala cara, por lo que seguramente también serían conscientes de lo que le pasaría.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Molly con una sonrisa amable, esperando la respuesta.

**[POV Molly]**

Molly no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa mezclada con un sollozo. Nada más despertarse, lo primero por lo que pregunta Arthur es por el estado de sus geranios. Recordó el día en el que su marido apareció con una macetilla de esas flores tan coloridas cuando volvió del trabajo. Era uno de esos regalos que le hacía cualquier día, pequeños detalles que la mujer guardaba en su corazón y en un cajón del aparador. Muchas veces no era algo material, como aquellos geranios, sino una sonrisa, un beso inesperado, un te quiero rompiendo el silencio de la noche, unas varitas de regaliz, un abrazo cuando sus huesos comenzaron a quejarse... Pequeños actos que, como el agua para las flores, Arthur había vertido en aquella relación desde que comenzaron a salir.

Había cuidado tanto el amor que se profesaban el uno para con el otro que el tiempo se había convertido en una mera ilusión. Mucha gente se preguntaba el secreto de que un amor durara tanto como el suyo. Para Molly, la respuesta era simple: cuando se rompía algo, se preocupaban en arreglarlo en lugar de tirarlo a la basura. Cuando los defectos del otro aparecían, los aguantaba con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que en la vida de cada uno hay momentos de bajada. Porque el amor hacia Arthur era más fuerte que todas esas pequeñas tormentas.

El hombre comenzó a preguntar, tal y como temía ella. Cuando él preguntó si podría mover el brazo de nuevo, no pudo evitar llorar ante hecho inminente de que él iba a olvidar todo lo que habían vivido. Como si tuviera un continuo hechizo “obliviate” carcomiendo su cabeza. Sus dos hijos y Harry entraron en la habitación también. Molly se secó las lágrimas y les lanzó una mirada significativa, diciéndoles de manera silenciosa que la dejaran hablar a ella.

\- El sanador me ha dicho que tienes un ictus, mi amor... -cogió la mano de su marido con fuerza, para transmitirle tranquilidad-. El lado derecho de tu cuerpo no va a responder más... -se apoyó en la cama y dejó un beso en la frente de su marido volcando todo el cariño que contenía en su interior-. Pero no te preocupes tesoro... Verás cómo todo volverá a la normalidad. No me iré de tu lado nunca y te cuidaré -le dijo con una sonrisa, colocándole bien las mantas y las sábanas, dejando una caricia en su mejilla.

“Un ictus no va a impedirte que sigas con tus artilugios muggles, papá” dijo Ron, colocándose en el otro lateral de la cama “No te desanimes”.

Molly vio cómo en los ojos de su marido apareció por un momento la sombra del miedo y el derrumbe. Pero, como siempre, Arthur Weasley esbozó una sonrisa e intentó ser optimista sobre el asunto. Tal y como siempre hacía cuando la cosa se ponía difícil.

En su estancia en el hospital, la mujer no se apartó de él en todo momento, hasta que le dieron el alta y le asignaron una silla de ruedas para mejor desplazamiento. Todos sus hijos y nietos habían ido al hospital en aquellos días. Charlie, el cual había pedido unos permisos desde Rumanía, los acompañó de vuelta a la Madriguera, quedándose con ellos unos días antes de volver a tierras lejanas. Molly se cuidaba de que Arthur no estuviera mucho tiempo en la cama tumbado, sino que lo bajaba al salón o al jardín, y se ponía a coser a su lado. Y así todos los días, le hablaba de pequeñas cosas que podían ser banales a los ojos del mundo, pero Molly quería disfrutar de que su marido aún no había sido afectado por la enfermedad.

**[POV Arthur]**

Sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo, sabían cómo animarle. Los días en el hospital se le pasaron rápido con todos sus hijos, nueras y nietos visitándole, siempre venía alguien a diario. También estaba Molly a su lado y no podía estar más agradecido con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, no dejó de insistirle a Molly que no le importaba estar en la cama, pues no era necesario fijarse mucho para ver que no dejaba de esforzarse para moverlo por la casa. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, siempre había sido así y a pesar del tiempo que habían vivido juntos, muchas veces se quedaba mirándola embobado. No le importaba que ella estuviese arrugada y llena de canas, pues la seguía amando.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde el ictus y Arthur seguía sintiéndose bien dentro de la perdida de movilidad que tenía. Molly y él estaban entrando en casa tras haberse despedido de Ginny, que había ido a visitarles y a ayudar con algunas de las cosas de la casa. El anciano había insistido en que los geranios los regaría él, como había hecho siempre y con un pequeño movimiento de varita, habían quedado hidratados.

No obstante, un par de horas después, cuando estaban frente al fuego de la chimenea tomados de la mano y charlando, Arthur miró a Molly.

\- Cielo, sé que es tarde ahora, pero tengo que ir a regar los geranios -vio que Molly le miraba de forma extraña y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada él añadió-. Tengo que regarlos yo, cariño. Ya lo sabes -Ella sonrió con algo de tristeza y le llevó de nuevo al jardín para cuidar por segunda vez en aquel día las plantas.

Arthur no lo sabía, pero a partir de aquel momento empezó a olvidarse de pequeñas cosas y también a repetir varias veces las frases cuando hablaba con Molly o alguno de sus familiares.

Pero la cosa empeoró, llegando al punto en el que Molly había tenido que quitarle la varita cuando intentó maldecir a una de las hijas de Percy por verla en su casa y no reconocerla.

El anciano Weasley se desorientaba a menudo y la enfermedad empezaba a hacer mella en él, pero en uno de los momentos de lucidez que tenía, le pidió a Molly que le trajese fotos suyas, de todo lo que habían vivido. Cuantas más mejor.

En un álbum vacío, se propuso ordenarlas todas según habían ido sucediendo y anotando algo en los pies de las fotografías. Su optimismo había ido decayendo día a día, pero al menos aquello le mantenía entretenido. Molly había insistido en ayudarle, pero quería hacerlo él solo. Quería recordar por sí mismo todo lo que habían vivido.

Fue así hasta que un día se frustró. En la foto salía él de joven, podía reconocerse. A quien no reconocía era al joven que estaba junto a él, ni a las chicas que estaban junto a Molly. Por la foto, parecían buenos amigos y todos sonreían.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió pedirle ayuda a su esposa para seguir con el álbum. Ella siempre había estado ahí con él y la vida de uno siempre había sido la del otro.

**[POV Molly]**

No sabía cuándo había comenzado la cuenta atrás para la mente de Arthur. No podía decir la fecha exacta, ni la hora exacta en la que el declive mental comenzó. Empezó siendo pequeños actos que repetía una vez, para después olvidarse de fechas, detalles de su vida hasta que empezó a no reconocer a algunos miembros de su familia. Molly, con la determinación característica que tenía, no le importaba recordarle las cosas, ni escuchar con entusiasmo las anécdotas que contaba una y otra vez. No quería que su marido la viera derrumbarse, por lo que cuando la flaqueza vencía a su alma, lloraba en la cocina mientras observaba a Arthur sentado en su silla de ruedas jugueteando con algún cacharro muggle. Después, a la hora de comer, se secaba las lágrimas y componía su mejor sonrisa mientras ayudaba a darle de comer casi como a un niño pequeño. Al igual que a la hora de hacer sus necesidades. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Molly limpiaba las zonas bajas de su marido con cuidado y cariño, mientras le hablaba de cosas sin importancia, o simplemente le cantaba.

Un día, en un momento determinado, el hombre pidió las fotografías que había por la casa y un álbum vacío. Molly se emocionó al saber de las intenciones de su marido, por lo que no dudó en bajarle las cajas de fotografías de su boda, de Hogwarts, de sus viajes, de sus hijos… A partir de entonces, vio cómo Arthur se entretenía en meter fotos y escribir con cuidado lo que ocurría en ellas. Hubo un momento en el que la neblina inundó también sus recuerdos, por lo que la anciana tuvo que ayudarle con algunas fotos. A pesar de que el estado físico y mental de Arthur se estaba deteriorando, a Molly no le importaba volver a contar su historia. Es más, se emocionaba, reía y se sentía nostálgica con cada suceso que contaba; y se le iluminaba la sonrisa al ver que Arthur también sonreía con algunas anécdotas.

Pudo ver a medida que el tiempo pasaba cómo la mirada azul por la que tantas veces había navegado se nublaba, perdiéndose en el horizonte. A la pérdida de memoria y a la ayuda a comer e ir al baño se le sumó la incapacidad de hablar. Simplemente balbuceaba algunas palabras, hasta que el silencio se apoderó de él para siempre. Ya no reconocía a nadie de su familia, ni a sus hijos, ni a sus nietos, ni a nadie. Sólo miraba a un punto fijo perdido más allá y comía y bebía. Por decisión de sus hijos, para que Molly no cargara más con él, tumbaron al hombre en la cama. Molly le abría todas las mañanas la ventana y le ponía geranios frescos en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Sabes que tu nieta Victorie se va a casar? -comentó una vez mientras le colocaba bien las mantas y las almohadas-. Va a ser una boda preciosa… Yo no voy a poder ir, no quiero dejarte solo. Pero me van a mandar fotos y podrás ponerlas en tu álbum… Y tu nieta Molly va a tener a su tercer hijo ya... Es un niño, y lo va a llamar Arthur, como tú -continuó, colocándole bien la pajarita del cuello con esmero, como si el hombre fuera a salir aquella tarde-. Hoy estás muy guapo, tesoro...

El álbum que estaba medio rebosando de fotografías descansaba en la mesita. Ante las palabras de Molly, Arthur no dijo nada. Sólo la miró como si quien le hablaba fuera un ser extraño que lo alimentaba y vestía. La mujer sonrió y exhaló un suspiro, dejando un beso en la frente.

\- Te amo Arthur… Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero simplemente quiero que lo sepas… -susurró al separarse, cogiendo su andador y sentándose en la mecedora que, con ayuda de sus hijos, habían subido a la habitación. Le habían dicho miles de veces que ellos se ocupaban de cuidar a su padre, incluso de instalarse en la Madriguera, para así evitar que Molly se cansara. Pero la tozudez de la mujer había aplacado esas palabras, dejando claro que ella era la que se encargaba de su marido hasta el final.

**[POV Arthur]**

Siguió con la vista a aquella anciana. Algo dentro de él le decía que la conocía de algo, pero Arthur ya no estaba seguro de nada. No sabía qué día era, ni la hora, ni donde estaba. Sólo sabía que estaba allí y que aquella mujer le cuidaba. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar las flores, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre que tenían. Pero eran flores bonitas, con colores bonitos. Le gustaban esas flores y se pasó varias horas mirándolas, haciendo caso omiso de lo que la mujer hablaba.

No supo cuándo, o quizás sí, pero no se dio cuenta. El caso es que la mujer desapareció durante un momento del cuarto, probablemente para ir al baño, pero él no lo sabía. El pánico se apoderó de él al quedarse sólo. ¿Por qué se había ido aquella mujer? Intentó salir de la cama a buscarla, pero apenas pudo removerse un poco y destaparse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas debido al pánico. El Arthur de antaño no era un hombre de llorar, la última vez había sido por la muerte de Fred. Pero el Arthur de ahora era muy distinto. Incluso se había orinado por encima de miedo.

Cuando la mujer entró y lo vio así no pudo evitar taparse la boca con las manos a la vez que lloraba también. Avanzó hacia él con rapidez, le calmó y le aseó. Arthur consiguió calmarse cuando le abrazó y acarició su pelo con suavidad. Sólo podía estar tranquilo si ella estaba allí, aunque no la reconociese.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero una noche se despertó siendo consciente de quien era, de que Molly se había quedado dormida en la mecedora por su cabezonería de no querer dormir en otro cuarto.

En la mesilla todavía seguía el álbum de fotos que habían hecho entre los dos. No la despertaría, debía de estar agotada de cuidarle todo el día. Se estiró para coger el álbum y lo fue ojeando como pudo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una foto de ambos el día de su boda. Volvió a estirarse para coger su pluma vuelapluma, pues no era capaz de escribir con la mano izquierda y tampoco se veía capaz de intentarlo.

Con rapidez y en susurros, fue dictando a la pluma el texto que quería dejar en el dorso de la foto. Sabía que Molly lo encontraría, siempre había sido muy lista.

Cuando terminó, esperó a que la tinta secase y guardó la foto en mitad del álbum. Luego dejó todo en su sitio y se acomodó de nuevo para dormir, pues estaba muy cansado. Miró a Molly hasta que el sueño le pudo y cayó rendido en una plácida nube de relajación y paz. Nube de la cual nunca fue capaz de regresar.

**[POV Molly]**

Una de las veces en las que Molly estaba cuidando a Arthur, se levantó para ir un momento al baño, pues el cansancio físico y psicológico la habían vencido lentamente y, sin querer, se había derrumbado. En el habitáculo, dejó escapar un par de sollozos, rechinando un poco los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su marido ya no la reconocía, de eso era consciente. Lo había perdido para siempre. Estaba conviviendo con un extraño, con alguien que se había ido al mundo de las tinieblas y no regresaría jamás. No era el Arthur que había conocido en Hogwarts, aquél que la miraba con aire enamorado mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. A pesar de que su mirada estaba nublada, Molly seguía viendo al amor de su vida. Cuando volvió a la habitación la sorpresa la embriagó al ver a Arthur llorando desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño. Una mancha enorme había traspasado las mantas en la zona de sus piernas. Tragó saliva ante aquél panorama y rápidamente limpió al hombre y lo abrazó. Estaba temblando como una hoja, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Ya está… -susurró, besando su cabeza-. Ya estoy aquí, mi amor… Tranquilo…

Limpió por primera vez las lágrimas de su marido y lo aseó, colocándolo de nuevo en la cama. El hombre no dio más señales que esas, por lo que la normalidad había vuelto a la habitación. Molly siguió atendiendo a su marido y cuidándolo con esmero, procurando no perderse de su vista para no asustarle más.

_22 de agosto de 2049_

Aquella iba a ser una noche calurosa, por lo que Molly abrió las ventanas de par en par para que la brisa cálida nocturna refrescara la habitación. Arthur se había quedado dormido, de manera silenciosa, por lo que lo tapó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente. Como cada noche desde que se quedó tumbado en aquella cama, apoyó su oído en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón. En esas últimas semanas en las que al hombre le costaba comer e ir al baño, lo hizo con más frecuencia, suspirando tranquila al saber que él todavía no se había ido. Aquella noche seguía sonando su corazón. El corazón de un león, fuerte y audaz. Con la tranquilidad en su alma, se sentó en la mecedora y se puso a tejer un nuevo jersey para su marido, mientras vigilaba a éste mientras dormía. En un momento determinado, el sueño la venció, quedándose dormida en la mecedora.

Durmió de tirón aquella noche. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se despertaron y acariciaron su arrugada piel, Molly se levantó con pesar.

\- Buenos días, tesoro… -dijo mientras se acercaba a él para despertarle-. Nos espera un gran día.

Siempre le decía eso cada mañana para intentar animar a su marido. Sabía que él seguramente no la escuchaba, pero le daba igual. Cuando fue a dejarle un beso en la frente, la notó fría. Muy fría. Las alarmas saltaron en su interior y rápidamente, apoyó el oído en el pecho de su marido.

Sólo había silencio.

\- Arthur… -dijo mientras las lágrimas se apelotonaban en sus ojos-. No me dejes sola… -pero él no la escuchaba. Él no estaba allí. El llanto nació de su pecho y salió por su garganta. Agarró con fuerza la mano de su marido, la cual empezaba a estar rígida. Sacó su varita y convocó un patronus. El mochuelo salió volando por la ventana con rapidez. Acarició la mejilla de su marido sin dejar de llorar. La impotencia se mezcló con el dolor al suponer que sus cuidados no habían sido suficientes. En su interior, su alma estaba desgarrada. Había presenciado la muerte varias veces. Primero con sus padres, luego con sus dos hermanos gemelos y por último con amigos y su hijo, Fred. Muertes que habían desprendido un pedacito de su alma. Pero no fueron tan dolorosas como la de su marido (eso no quería decir que no había sufrido con cada una, que lo había hecho), su media naranja, aquél con el que había contado siempre, en el que se había apoyado en las tormentas.

Ahora estaba sola. Tenía que seguir el camino sin él.

Todos los asistentes comenzaron a pasar en fila ante el profundo hueco del cementerio, dejando una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd negro que hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba expuesto en la superficie mientras se oficiaba una pequeña ceremonia. Todos los que pasaban y decían unas últimas palabras a Arthur eran conocidos por Molly. Amigos de Hogwarts, del Ministerio, familiares… Todos reunidos para despedir al patriarca del clan Weasley.

Le tocó el turno de la anciana. Era la última que iba a dejar un último detalle terrenal en la tumba de su marido. Se apoyó en el brazo de su hijo Bill y se acercó a la fosa. Miró con las lágrimas contenidas el ataúd y sacó de su bolso negro un pequeño patito de goma. Era el primer patito que le regaló en sus primeras navidades, cuando empezaron a vivir juntos en una destartalada Madriguera. A pesar de estar desgastado, llevaba un lacito blanco alrededor de su cuello, junto a una rosa blanca. Algunos de los invitados la observaban algo extrañado ante tan peculiar presente, pero todos sus hijos se conmocionaron porque sabían qué significaba. La mujer dejó caer el patito de goma en el agujero. Observó impasible cómo los montones de tierra ocultaban para siempre los restos mortales de su marido. En la lápida reflejaba su nombre. Al lado estaba el de Fred y sus hermanos gemelos, Fabian y Gideon, además de sus padres y los padres de Arthur. Toda la familia Weasley y Prewett.

Los invitados se fueron yendo. Cuando la tumba estuvo sellada, sus hijos se reunieron con ella en la Madriguera para velar a su padre. El reloj de los Weasley parecía descolocado. Todas las agujas estaban en casa, excepto la de Arthur, que estaba en “Viaje”. La mujer se sentó en la mecedora y suspiró profundamente, escuchando las conversaciones de sus hijos en silencio. Se sentía vacía por dentro. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con la soledad en la casa. Por un momento, la Madriguera le vino grande. Muy grande. Los días siguientes después del duelo, comenzó a convivir con los fantasmas de su pasado. Hacía las cosas diarias de cada día: regar las plantas, cocinar, comer, tejer, leer y dormir. Con ello, su vida sucedía y los días le cedían el paso. Sus hijos y nietos la visitaban casi todos los días. Por las noches, dormía en su lado de la cama, observando el rincón de su marido e imaginando que él estaba allí.

Un día, estaba en la cocina preparando la comida para sus nietos Albus, James y Rose. Aún tenía fuerzas para hacer esas cosas, a pesar de que su edad se pasaba de la centena en un par de años. Miró al reloj de los Weasley y descubrió algo peculiar. La aguja de Arthur había cambiado. Ya no estaba de “Viaje”.

Estaba en “Casa”.

Durante los tres años siguientes, la movilidad de Molly se redujo a una silla de ruedas. Ya no cocinaba ni limpiaba, sino que tejía o leía. También pensaba mucho. Recogía los recuerdos de su memoria y los vivía, sintiendo la felicidad de una vida pasada mezclada con la nostalgia y la tristeza. Echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Fred, a Arthur… A todos. Había dado tanto de sí y había amado hasta al extremo, que el dolor era real en su pecho. Los fantasmas seguían allí y acechaban sus sueños.

Un día, mientras cogía un libro de una pequeña estantería, encontró un viejo álbum de fotos lleno de polvo. Lo dejó en su regazo y fue consciente de lo que era. El álbum de fotos de Arthur. Aquél que comenzó a hacer cuando al Alzheimer empezó a carcomerlo por dentro. Lo abrió con cuidado, incluso con miedo. Había demasiados recuerdos en su interior, demasiadas fotografías… Pero allí estaban todas contando una historia. No una historia de amor en la que todo salía bien y el mundo de color rosa. Una historia de coraje, dolor, espinas… Además de amor, entrega y felicidad. Una historia que había compartido con un ser semejante a ella. La historia de prácticamente su vida.

Estuvo todo el día leyendo los pies de página y viendo las fotos que se movían detrás del plástico amarillento a causa del tiempo y la humedad. Acarició aquellas fotografías con cuidado en las que salían sus hijos de bebé, o Arthur saliendo de debajo del Ford azul que compraron. Derramó unas lágrimas cuando vio las fotos de la graduación de sus hijos, y del viaje a Egipto. Se emocionó al ver una foto de Arthur regando los geranios, una foto de ella tejiendo, una foto de sus nietos jugando en el jardín. Pequeños trazos de lo que había sido su vida. Durante aquella tarde estuvo desempolvando viejos recuerdos, despertando la añoranza que sentía hacia ellos.

Ya era casi media noche cuando pasó la última hoja del álbum. En ella, había una foto de su boda suelta. La cogió y descubrió que por detrás estaba escrita. Encendió una luz con su varita y comenzó a leer.

“21 de agosto de 2049.

A mi amada Molly:

Te amo. Siempre te he querido. Ahora estás dormida en la mecedora, es tu favorita. Lo recuerdo. Igual que recuerdo que cuando empezamos a salir no fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía y te lo escribí en una carta.

Mi mente está nublada y no recuerdo con exactitud lo que ponía la carta, pero sí sé lo que sentía cuando la escribí. Hemos vivido tanto juntos, tantas cosas… Todo por aquel pergamino medio arrugado. Sé que aún lo guardas.

No sé durante cuando tiempo seré yo, por eso te escribo esto rápido. Quiero recordar lo que hemos sido para escribir esto. Y quiero usar esto a modo de despedida. Si lo empezamos con una carta, debe acabar igual.

Llevo casi toda mi vida intentando descubrir la función del patito de goma y creo que ya sé cuál es: Los patitos de goma flotan. Pase lo que pase, sin importar la fuerza del agua en la que estén.

Gracias a ti he podido entenderlo. Sin importar lo que sucediese siempre has estado a mi lado, juntos a flote. Y por más que intentaban hundirnos, seguíamos flotando juntos. Siento no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, cielo.

Eres mi patito de goma. Espero que mañana al despertarme pueda seguir recordándote.

Siempre tuyo, mi amor

Arthur Weasley”

Releyó la nota varias veces. Arthur había tenido un momento de lucidez la noche antes de morir. Tragó saliva, temblando. Se llevó una mano a su boca para evitar el llanto. A pesar de que la memoria de él estaba vacía, había pensado en ella en el último suspiro.

Las heridas que estaban cerrándose se abrieron de nuevo. Pudo notar la respiración entrecortarse y el corazón latir con fuerza. Miró al frente y le vio. De pie, con una camisa de cuadros y los mechones pelirrojos revueltos junto a una enorme sonrisa. Allí estaba él. La esperaba. Abría sus brazos para que fuera junto a él.

\- Arthur... -susurró, con voz ronca. Si dudar y agarrando con fuerza la fotografía de boda, se levantó, tirando el álbum al suelo. Tras dar un par de pasos torpes, su cadera cedió, haciendo que todo su cuerpo cayera al suelo dándose contra una esquina de la mesa del comedor.

Al principio, lo vio todo nublado. Justo después, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.

La autoridad mágica certificó que la anciana había muerto de una mala caída al intentar levantarse. Su hija la había encontrado tirada en el suelo, alrededor de un charco de sangre y agarrando una fotografía. Según el historial médico, la mujer padecía un poco de esquizofrenia a causa de la medicación para los huesos, por lo que pudo ver a alguien y, creyendo que tenía fuerza, acabó dándose un golpe mortal.

Se despertó poco a poco. Una suave brisa jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos, mientras que el sol calentaba su piel. Abrió los ojos y la luz del día la cegó por unos instantes. Se levantó despacio y se encontró en un campo de trigo que se mecía como olas en el mar. Miró a su alrededor usando las manos como visera y la vio. La Madriguera se extendía sobre ella a escasos metros. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba en casa. Se acercó dando pasos largos. No notaba cansancio, ni dolor a pesar de que iba descalza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica blanca que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Pudo ver sus mechones pelirrojos y sus manos lisas. No, no tenía 105 años. Volvía a ser joven.

Se acercó a la cerca de la casa y abrió la portezuela. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, aunque daba la sensación de que estaba más limpio (y sin gnomos). El corral estaba reluciente y en el suelo no había botas viejas ni chatarra oxidada.

Alzó la vista a la puerta y lo vio. Con su camisa de cuadros y con un aire despreocupado, Arthur la esperaba con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. La felicidad inundó su pecho y sus pasos se volvieron ligeros, hasta el punto de correr. Abrazó con fuerza al amor de su vida, besándolo sin reparos.

Lo había añorado tanto… Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Pero las palabras no salieron. Había vuelto a casa con él.

\- Arthur… Lo hemos conseguido… -susurró tras separarse de él-. Estamos juntos… Y lo estaremos para la eternidad… Yo… Yo leí tu carta y… Te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele. Pero es un dolor bueno. Para mí eres parte de mi ser, parte de mí… -las lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejillas-. Te amo…

Le dejó varios besos por toda su cara. No pudo evitar reír al ver que el muchacho estaba preparando los geranios para cuando ella llegara. A pesar de haber cruzado el umbral de la vida eterna, Arthur quería lo mejor para ella y su familia antes que para él. Porque, como Molly, era una criatura altruista, en la que sólo la bondad ocupaba su corazón.

Molly abrazó a su marido mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Toda su familia estaba dentro. Todos. Esperándoles. Viviendo juntos y felices… Descansando para siempre en la eternidad. Ya habían luchado suficiente… Ahora tocaba disfrutar sin penas ni desgracias.

En algún lugar lejano a aquella escena, un reloj marcó la hora en la cocina. Las agujas de Molly se habían movido, reuniéndose con las de Arthur…

Indicando que ambos estaban en casa.

**[POV Arthur]**

En aquel lugar no había sensación de que pasase el tiempo. Cuando Arthur llegó, se sorprendió de que pudiese moverse. También se sorprendió por su aspecto, pues se había quitado unos 70 años de encima y volvía a tener veintitantos.

Se acercó al edificio, lo reconocería en cualquier parte pues era la Madriguera. Pero conservaba el aspecto de cuando la habían comprado él y Molly para irse a vivir allí. Molly… Pensar en ella le llenaba de tristeza y culpabilidad, pues para su desgracia recordaba todo lo que les había pasado en sus últimos años de vida.

Sabía que Molly era muy fuerte, lo había demostrado cientos de veces. Pero Arthur no podía borrar de su mente el rostro dolido de Molly cuando él no la reconocía. Entró en la casa y se emocionó al ver que no estaba vacía, pues allí estaban sus padres, sus suegros, Fred, sus cuñados, sus hermanos… Todos le dieron la bienvenida con mucho cariño.

El tiempo pasó, aunque no supo decir cuánto había sido. Él estaba arreglando el jardín, si Molly venía seguro que le gustaría encontrárselo bonito. Al acabar de plantar unos geranios, se secó el sudor de la frente, manchándose un poco con la tierra.

Mancha de la cual no se percató, pues en ese momento un chasquido similar al de una aparición le distrajo. Venía de fuera de la verja. Arthur se puso en pie ansioso… ¿Sería ella? No sabía cuánto llevaba allí…

Pero cuando segundos después la escuchó llamarle al pasar la cerca supo que era ella. Su Molly. Sonrió ampliamente y abrió los brazos para sujetarla cuando llegase a él, pues ella venía corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

El choque no le molestó, sino que, todo lo contrario. La había extrañado tanto que no quería separarse de ella y se lo demostró correspondiendo con ansia a sus labios y abrazándola fuerte. Hacía tanto que no la besaba…

La escuchó hablar y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, manchándola a ella también de tierra.

\- Oh… Lo siento, estaba plantando los geranios y te acabo de embarrar… -se disculpó sonriendo y la limpió con el pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo-. Yo también te amo, cielo -la abrazó con fuerza otra vez, haciendo que la chica apoyase la cabeza en su pecho. La había extrañado muchísimo, tanto que no pudo evitar que se le cayesen algunas lágrimas por el abrazo.

Ahora era ella quien le limpiaba la cara a él. De pronto recordó que no estaban solos allí y se separó de ella con una sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Molly. No la soltaría jamás.

\- Ven, tienes que venir a dentro. Hay más gente que quiere verte -le sonrió con cariño y la llevó hasta la cocina, donde la chica volvió a emocionarse al reunirse con gran parte de su familia allí.

Tras un largo rato hablando, Arthur se llevó a la chica al jardín de nuevo y le enseñó los geranios. Aún tenían que crecer, pero seguro que serían preciosos.

\- Molls… Quería pedirte disculpas -aquello le carcomía por dentro-. Siento haberme olvidado de ti y de todo lo que vivimos. Siento que tuvieses que verme de aquella forma… -el joven bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir hablando. Se le había formado un gran nudo en la garganta por intentar reprimir las lágrimas. Ella estaría muy dolida, estaba seguro. Podía recordar su rostro, sus llantos a escondidas, sus esfuerzos en la cadera. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos en aquel momento, pues no quería ver el dolor en ellos otra vez.

**[POV Molly]**

\- Arthur... No tienes nada que perdonar. Todo lo hacía porque te amo. Al igual que tú hacías cosas por mí para que no sufriera por mi cadera. Pero todo eso ha pasado. Las dolencias del cuerpo han quedado atrás. Ahora somos dos almas libres las cuales vivirán juntas para siempre -la joven se había manchado de tierra, pero le daba igual. Besó con dulzura los labios de su marido, acariciando sus mechones de pelo, tal y como le encantaba hacer siempre. Lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él-. Por cierto, lo geranios son preciosos... Gracias por haberme dado una vida feliz -suspiró, sin nada más que decir. No hacían falta las palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía en aquél momento. Era una cosa difícil de explicar.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían ganado el cielo con creces.


End file.
